Little Things
by suicide bomber
Summary: It's not about the years in your lifes, but the life in your years. Yoh recounts the times he cried. Yohna. ONESHOT


**Suicide Bomber:** Firstly, I like to thank all the encouragements and support for **'Take My Hand'** from my reviewers. Thank you! I've completed about 80 of the second chapter, but I can't seem to keep the standard (or even improve). I don't want to disappoint neither do I want to post lousy work.. So.. Yeah, this is another fiction from me (no promises for further plot, this came on the spot when I thought of it).

**Summary:** "It's not about the years in your life, but the life in your years." Yoh recounts the times he cried. ONESHOT

**Disclaimer:** Only the plot, only the plot.

---

**Little Things**

ONESHOT: For You

_Suicide Bomber_

---

1.

---

"_I have seen only few so desperate. And so committed." –Horo Horo tells Yoh he's crazy._

---

Seven.

That was how many times he had cried in his life. He thinks he would cry one more time, but he has not. So seven times, he says.

Only seven.

They bet he would, at least one more time. They tried to make a joke out of it (especially Chocolove) but they could not bring themselves to. It really was not something to laugh about.

Yoh sat at a corner, whispering to the air.

And they thought the bet was a definite win.

How wrong, so wrong.

He had started laughing. Bitterly.

---

2.

---

"_You don't say 'I do' stupid! You say 'Of course!' and she'd be just as contented. Just keep the straight face." – Tao Ren thinks he's smart._

---

On that day, they were the ones who cried.

Not for him, no, not for him.

It cost them seven thousand yen. They promised it was seriously not a joke. It was a coincidence, they swore.

But things happen for a reason.

Her death proves it.

---

3.

---

"_For happiness, Yoh. For happiness." – Anna thinks she's smart too._

---

Hao was a good man.

He came by, the first they had ever seen him in years since the Shaman Fight.

And for the first time, neither did he wear that annoying smirk, nor did he read minds. It seemed everyone knew what the other was feeling inside.

Hao left after he spoke to his brother, it was not a truce, they knew. However, it would be disrespectful to even charge or release their furyoku. They did not want to wait for her to jump out of her grave to punish them for it.

Yoh would have killed them first.

---

4.

---

"_Aww, come on! Show the durian what you're made of! Ren, feel what's it's like to be poked for once!" – Chocolove finally succeeded._

---

Growing up can be evitable.

Growing old cannot.

The only people Tamao knew who liked growing old were those two.

She saw the happy faces, seen the wrinkles but did not cringe. She should be disgusted with toothless smiles but she was also envious of the radiant in their eyes.

Age was nothing to them.

She may be a few years younger, but their spirits were as young as they had been in thirteen.

They told her they were forever, so thirteen shall be what they are always.

She believed.

But old age was something to them.

---

5.

---

"_Master! You can finally cook a decent meal that Anna-sama won't kill you for!" – Ryu teaches Yoh how to survive._

---

Amidamaru had seen many friends of Yoh's coming into the house before.

Though they were not as memorable as his shaman friends.

Every ten years, they promised. They will meet again after every ten years.

It was not very long, these ten years.

For their fifth gathering, they knew the numbers would decrease.

The spirit sees everything.

---

6.

---

"_When you're a father one day, you'll understand why crying is strong." – Mikihisa wears the mask._

---

Lyserg was confused.

He does not understand well enough to differentiate 'power to destroy' and 'power for stress'.

When they threw Faust's stethoscope, he helped the poor doctor retrieved it.

Then they fought to teach him the difference.

He remembered Yoh laughing.

This time, he saw anger and he debates if the power Yoh released was destructive or distress.

He could not tell.

---

7.

---

"_It hurts, doesn't it?" – Manta states the obvious._

---

Yoh bids goodnight.

He thanked them and see that everyone (spirits included) left the compound.

He sighs, turned around to take a look at her face for the last time.

One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, he chants.

One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven.

Each time had not been for her.

Never her.

He sees Hana in the back of his mind and made another vow.

Not for him too.

---

**End Notes:**

SPOILERS! I know.

'They' mostly refers to Yoh's friends. He probably didn't cried seven times (I made that up) and I'm not too sure if he had cried for Anna in the anime. He definitely hadn't cried for her in the manga, positive. So anyway, this doesn't follow exactly from the anime or manga, so if you see any mistakes (in terms of events) please, just spare me..

PS: Yeah, major grammar issue. Help?


End file.
